The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of 2-substituted 4-hydroxy-4-methyltetrahydropyrans from the acid-catalyzed reaction of 3-methylbut-3-en-1-ol with an aldehyde, where a stable fragrance quality is attained without the odor impression of troublesome off-notes.